A coupling assembly is a multi-piece assembly that, when assembled, joins a pipe to another pipe. Some assemblies use structures that facilitate the proper assembly of the coupling by providing an obstruction to an anticipated type of improper assembly of the coupling. The obstruction can be provided with a shape to the components of the coupling that facilitates a specific alignment of the components, and that interferes with assembly when not aligned. However, even with these structures, it is believed that improper assembly can be still be achieved and, in some cases, overlooked by the assembler. In such cases, the improperly aligned coupling can be assembled and secured with bolts and other connectors without the assembler having knowledge of the non-alignment, which would likely lead to failure of the coupling assembly. Accordingly, there is a need for a coupling assembly that indicates when the components of the coupling are not aligned, and that prevents or impedes the assembly of the coupling when disposed in an improper orientation.